


Reload

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [74]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Some changes are not an improvement
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/624863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Reload

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 16 Jul 2020
> 
> Prompt: Reload

“Reload, Shepard. There’s more mechs coming.”

“You have got to be kidding,” Shepard muttered under her breath, gritting her teeth against the pain. An unfamiliar motion ejected the thermal clip. At least it was obvious how to slide a new one in.

“It’s efficient Shepard,” came the smooth voice from overhead that she was already learning to hate. “Your weapon is instantly ready to fire, no cool down required.”

“Not running out of ammunition was pretty efficient too.” She tucked the pistol into her waistband as she started to glow.

She ignored Miranda’s objections as she charged into the corridor.


End file.
